


I just want everyone here to know I'm not homophobic

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/F, Gay Rights, Homophobic Language, M/M, Slurs, Swearing, daddy! ian, daddy! mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from anon: So I have a prompt for Gallavich. It's Mickey being called homophobic by a "good looking gay"  from the next season and him being like "bitch I'm gay" but she doesn't believe him and wants him to prove it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want everyone here to know I'm not homophobic

**Author's Note:**

> So i got this awhile ago and I just forced myself to write this! Sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted! Comment/kudos if you want more of Ian and Mickey having gay friends!  
> Xx  
> T

"So sick of those fuckin dykes around my house ya know? Bitching and complaining-" Mickey cuts himself off when he sees the glare of a blonde haired girl, from across the coffee shop. "The fuck are you staring at?" He grunts.  
"Just a nasty bigoted homophobe." She snaps hand on her hip.  
"Homo what?"  
"Homophobe." She repeats slowly. "Gay basher."  
Mickey snorts, rolling his eyes at Mandy,  
"Can you believe this chick? Fucking gay basher-"  
"Look." The blonde girl says, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Just stop using the word dyke and we'll be fine."  
"What the fuck ever sweetie. Think you're a little confused, but if this makes your good deed quota of the day, I won't say dyke." 

"Listen here ya little shit head-" She's poking Mickey in the chest now, and those french manicured nails look a little more dangerous. "I want you to stop being a fucking homophobic asshole but since I can't exactly stop your slander 24/7 I just want you to fucking stop in a public place!" She's all but yelling now and Mandy's next to him laughing.  
"I'm sick of you calling me homophobic bitch!"  
"What? The truth hurting your thick ego? You have no idea what gays have been through in this state! Marriage just being legalized, barely a year ago! You're a piece of shit for talking about us like that!"  
"Don't tell me what the hell I am! I know about gay marriage being legalized? Wanna know why? Cause I couldn't propose to my fiancee until then. He didn't want an empty promise with no fulfillment date in sight. I'm gay bitch!" 

The girl laughs, bold and loud,  
"Oh, now cause I call you out on your shit you wanna say you're gay! That's not how it works! You don't get to turn gay on and off!"  
"I should fucking know! I don't need this shit. You don't believe I'm gay, that's your problem." Mickey spits.  
"Prove it. Tell your boyfriend to get down here and I'll believe you."  
Mickey stares at her like she's crazy.  
"Now!" She demands.  
Mickey sighs,  
"He's at work."  
"How convenient." The girl sneers, examining her nails in a way that makes Mickey wanna smack her.  
"He's at work. You wanna meet him, here, tomorrow, five o clock."  
"My girlfriend and I would be delighted." They shake hands.  
"Bitch." Mickey mutters as she walks away.  
"Asshole." She mumbles as she turns and leaves. 

Mickey's been waiting at the coffee shop for nearly twenty minutes. Ian was late, but thankfully neither has the girl and her supposed girlfriend. Of course, as soon as the thought leaves his head, in strolls the blonde girl, and her girlfriend. The blonde's wearing a red beanie and a gray peacoat; and her girlfriend, a brunette has her hair gathered in a bun, a few curls poking out around her face. They make quite a pair, a short, toothy, freckled blonde and a tall stone faced black woman.  
"Guess I forgot to mention my name there in between yelling. I'm Nola, this is Simone."  
"Nice to meet you both. I'm Mickey." He shakes both their hands before Nola looks around.  
"Oh dear, your boyfriend didn't break up with you conveniently before today did he?"  
"No." Mickey rolls his eyes. "Go get something to drink and he'll be here any second." 

Nola heads to the counter and Mickey is forced to sit awkwardly with Simone.  
"I know you're gay you know." She says softly.  
"Oh you didn't try telling her that?" He asks loudly.  
Simone smiles,  
"I work at the high school. There's lots of talk about you and the Gallagher boy. She's a bit stubborn. She didn't know your name, otherwise I would have told her this was a waste of time."  
"And how'd you know it was me?" Mickey asks suspiciously.  
"Not many people with a fuck you up tattoo on their knuckles sweetheart."  
It's that moment Nola comes back, carrying three mugs on a tray.  
"Hot chocolate for me, latte for you, and a black coffee for Mickey Mouse here. Thought it fit your personality, bitter." She gives a sarcastic smile, sitting down.  
They all sip their drinks, Mickey after he adds three creams and five sugars, before Nola speaks again,  
"Alright, you ready to admit you've got no boyfriend and you're a homophobic asshole?"  
"Nee," Simone starts.  
"No Si, listen, you shoulda heard the way he-"  
"Hey!" Ian says as he approaches the table, ducking down to peck Mickey's lips. "Sorry we're late, Mands bailed on babysitting so Dee and I are here." Ian clambers around the table with the diaper bag, collapsing in the chair next to Mickey, setting their two year old on his lap. "So what'd I miss?"  
Mickey smirks to himself, brushing Delilah's brown curls away from her face and kissing her nose.  
"Hi little sunshine. How was your day? How was your day sweet girl? Did you have fun with daddy Ian?" 

When he looks up, Nola's staring with her eyes wide.  
"I- is he paying you? Is this your kid? And he's just paying you to pretend you're dating?"  
"I know you hate to be wrong but doesn't that seem a bit far fetched Nola?" Simone asks over the rim of her latte.  
"We are 100% boyfriends. Have been for what, nearly seven years? God we're old." Ian says, hand snaking easily to rest on the back of Mickey's chair.  
Nola splutters, looking back and forth between them and Simone laughs and pats her hand,  
"Ian was it, can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?"  
"Just a water please. Can't have too much caffeine these days."  
Simone nods and excuses herself and Ian smiles at Nola,  
"So, you think my fiancee is homophobic?"  
"He he was going on about dykes." She splutters. It was disgusting."  
Ian pouts slightly at Mickey. 

"Okay look, my baby mama was just pissing me off, I shouldn't have said that."  
"Her mom?" She asks, gesturing at Delilah who's currently chewing on Mickey's knuckle.  
"No, no. Delilah's adopted, I have a five year old son and his mom and her lesbian lover live at my house. It gets a little fucking hectic sometimes."  
Nola's eyes widen,  
"But how are both his parents gay? How did he come about?"  
Ian laughs as Simone hands him a bottle of water,  
"Well how much time do you have?"

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey-mousemilkovich.tumblr  
> My prompts are open!! (:


End file.
